Sora and the Star Wars Episode VII
by Iscreamer1
Summary: An abridged version of Sora, Donald and Goofy in the story of The Force Awakens with some references, events and characters from the Legends timeline.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Luke Skywalker, his wife Mara Jade and their son Ben have vanished. In their absence, the sinister IMPERIAL REMNANT has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, and his family, have been destroyed.

With the support of the NEW REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave GALACTIC FEDERATION OF FREE ALLIANCES. She is desperate to find her brother Luke's family and gain their help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy.

Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's whereabouts...


	2. Chapter 2

_Tuanul, Jakku_

 _34 ABY_

When the ball-like droid BB-8 arrived at the tent, his master Poe Dameron was glad that he hurried. The Jedi Master Lor-San Tekka and his assistant Marr Idi-Shael sensed the approach of danger. Neither of them realized until too late that the Imperial Remnant had paid them a surprise visit. A critical attack on peace as it would have seemed.

As Shael raced to safety on a speeder bike, Poe's pilot-in-training, sometimes girlfriend and the eldest daughter of Rebel pilot Wedge Antilles, Syal, was also waiting when she saw the rogue fleet, jumping into her X-Wing to make a quick getaway as soon as Poe raced out of the tent. And no sooner did her X-Wing leave the ground when she jumped into hyperspace, Poe arriving at his three seconds later. He and BB-8 jumped into their and attempted to take off, but there wasn't enough time to leave when a duo of sleek, white plated stormtroopers shot at the engines. At this, Poe gave up and hid under his ship. When BB-8 came to him, Poe produced a sharp black artifact from a black pouch, mentioning to BB-8 that the artifact, whatever it was, would be safer in the hands of the Federation.

Soon afterwards, a shuttle landed outside the village. When the bay door opened, it was to allow a single figure to exit. Tall, dark, cloaked, with its face hidden behind a metal mask of a slitted forehead and a thick, snoutlike breathing apparatus, headed unerringly in the direction of Lor San Tekka, who had been apprehended by the stormtroopers. The figure was flanked by a young woman whose blonde hair had turned a shade of dark, as dark as the Dark Side of the Force. Tekka spoke first with eyes that were almost narrowed.

"Darth Caedus, only you could be so bold."

"Bold enough to take on the great master of fortune," said Darth Caedus from beneath the electronic amplifier of his voice. "You know what I have come for."

"And I know where you came from," his eyes turned to the young woman. "Especially you, Tahiri Velia. You used to be so pure and innocent."

The young assassin in question, Tahiri Velia, looked bloodthirsty and distraught. She held the crimson lightsaber in her right hand close to Tekka's throat.

"In case you haven't forgotten, old man, the death of Anakin Solo broke my heart."

Darth Caedus motioned to Tahiri to put the lightsaber down. She deactivated it almost instantly when her master spoke.

"We know you have the map to the Skywalkers. We understand you've acquired it and now you're going to give it to the Imperial Remnant."

Tekka plucked up courage.

"The Imperial Remnant rose from the Dark Side, while you two did not."

Smiling venomously, Tahari reactivated her lightsaber, her head leaning against Tekka's and her master's personal boundary.

"Let me kill him," she whispered into her master's right ear.

"Conserve your strength, Tahiri," Caedus said to his apprentice before turning to Tekka. "You do not want to turn this simple transaction into a tragedy, do you?"

Tekka looked at his captive neighbors with his face white as chalk, but before he could speak, there came the greatest pain he had ever suffered from the lightsaber blade of Darth Caedus. In his own act of trying to bring the leader of the Remnant down to his knees, Poe fired his blaster…and the shot remained in mid-air before Caedus, holding his left hand upwards, moved out of the way and proceeded to let the shot continue on its course. He stared at the pilot.

"The old man gave it to you, didn't he?"

To the troopers beside him, he added.

"Search him."

The Stormtroopers gave Poe a brutal pat down, but no luck.

"Nothing, sir."

"Put him on board," Caedus sighed miserably. "And kill the remaining villagers."

He spoke the last order to his master, Lumiya, a green-skinned woman adorned in silver that covered her mouth and the rest of her body, with the exception of the area around her eyes. Lumiya turned to the troops and shouted.

"Everyone on my command now! FIRE!"

And so they did, firing one shot at each village after another…all except one who could not understand why his superiors had to be so cruel. But little did he know that this would soon lead to a chain of events that would become his destiny and his freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

In the midst of their travels, a trio of heroes from another side of the vast universe, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy Goof, were flying through space in their Gummi Ship, looking for others who would be in need of any help. They had no idea that the Imperial Remnant's fleet was still in Jakku's orbit and were still scouring the grounds for the item that they had been seeking since the attack. The Gummi Ship, which had been approaching the other side of the planet, came towards it at a careful pace, in case Donald decided to land there. His chance came when Sora saw the rusty brown world and said.

"You think we should land there?"

"You're right," Donald said with wide eyes. "I think we do. We need gas."

He checked the gas meter. There was only about 64 liters left of it. Figuring that there had to be at least some form of life down there, they glided through the atmosphere, knifed through the clouds and from there, in the very center of nothing but sand for miles around it, looked like a flea market. It had many stalls covered by canvas fabric roofs and was populated by a variety of aliens. There were parts and droids to sell for money, or "portions" as it was known down there and a wide spaceport of a field for ships to come and go.

Donald set the Gummi Ship down on the field and was the first to leave the ship. He lead the way with Goofy and Sora following him before the human male asked.

"Are you certain that we'll find at least SOME form of fuel here? It's not like there is any oil underneath the ground."

"I am certain that there is a gas attendant we can ask," Donald looked behind his right shoulder to address him.

"And if there isn't?" asked Goofy.

"Goofy, you are clearly unaware of the currency," Donald said to him like a newbie. "We'll just buy another one. Maybe it'll be bigger!"

Sora could not believe his ears.

"You are willing to give up our old ship for something that is—bigger?"

He paused at the sight of a young woman with black hair and wearing what looked like a karate gi standing before a large, imposing figure with a matching voice.

"I'll pay for him," the figure mumbled.

The woman took the portions, stuffing them into her bag just as she replied.

"Actually, the droid is not for sale."

"Excuse me," came the voice of Sora before the woman or large man could take any action. "Do you know if there are any resources where we could get our ship refueled?"

The woman, being a rather helpful kind, approached Sora and said, without further adieu.

"I'll show you where."

They did not notice that the large man, known to the locals as Unkar Plutt, was speaking into a communicator.

"Follow the girl and the young man with her, and bring my money back!"

Sora and the woman joined Goofy and Donald, meeting up with them as a ball-like droid followed the woman's heels.

"Are you with him?" she asked.

"Yes," the duck and dog said together.

"In all my years on Jakku," the young woman spoke with an impeccable British accent. "I have never a species like yours before."

"Well, I'm Sora. The white one is Donald Duck and the guy with the floppy ears is Goofy."

The woman kept a straight face toward the path before when she gave her name.

"Rey."

"Is that your name?" Sora asked.

"Of course it is. In a world like this, you can never tell who you can run into next-"

Before she had even imagined it, Rey had bumped into a brown-skinned man with a cream-brown jacket and a black jumpsuit.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" the man apologized, before the ball-like droid began prodding at his feet. He was beeping in a very anathematized manner.

"What's his problem," the dark man addressed the droid.

"BB-8 here says you stole that jacket from his master," Rey replied with an unimpressed frown.

"Was his name Poe Dameron?"

BB-8 beeped a "yes".

"Well, I hate to break to you, but I think your master is dead."

But there would be very little time to mourn for the fallen hero of the Galactic Federation, when a trio of Stromtroopers spotted the droid. Grabbing Rey, the man fled to the landing field and the three foreigners followed behind them. An air strike team of two TIE defenders circled around the area, firing every five shots at the party of six.

"Well, since our ship's low on fuel," Sora shouted as they ran. "We'll just have to take another one!"

"Good!" Rey replied. "Then we can use that quad-jumper!"

"What about that one?" The dark man shouted to the one on his left.

"That one's garbage!"

 _KA-BOOM!_

"The garbage will do."

And before they knew it, they were running up the ramp of a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter, which was partially tarped. Rey closed the door as soon as the party was on board and raced toward the cockpit.

"We could use a pilot," she told Sora.

Sora looked at the controls. They were just about as understandable as the Gummi Ship.

"Then you're in luck, miss."

Like a cocky smuggler of old, he aimed his right thumb at his crown pendant and sat down in the pilot's seat. Then he turned his head to Rey after a second of doubts.

"Do you think I can fly this thing?"

"It hasn't been flown in years."

"Then we'll just have to try it, won't we?"

After a plastic grin, Sora frantically switched a few buttons and dials when BB-8 rolled behind him and the engines roared to life.

The dark man, having nowhere else to go, buckled into the gunner's seat. Donald and Goofy were thrown to the wall as the ship took off into outer space, evading the strike team and left the planet of Jakku for good.

"You know," said Goofy when they came too. "We didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Finn," the young man addressed all of them.

Rey cleared her throat.

"BB-8 says that the Federation base is 'need-to-know', so Sora and I need to know where."

"Why don't you tell her?" Finn asked the droid.

BB-8 gave three beeps.

"The Ileenium system?"

"Then I guess we're going to Ileenium," Sora said, heading to the cockpit.

Donald sniggered to Goofy; Sora seemed to be a bit impatient to wait for the coodinates.

The _Anakin Solo,_ or _Black Annie_ as it was known to her crew, was an Imperial-II class star destroyer that served as a command ship for the Remnant's fleet. It was named after a young Jedi, whose life had been cut short by the intervention of Yuuzhan Vong and an army of voxyn. The vessel was also the personal flagship of Darth Caedus, whose mask, modeled after the Sith lord Darth Revan, remained low and uncovered from it's hood as Tahari watched him from behind in his chambers, speaking no one in particular…

"Forgive me, but…I feel the power of the light calling me again. Lord Krayt senses it. Take me back…grandfather…to the rightful place, where I can flow-walk again to the time where you became the Sith you were meant to be."

The both of them knew that they were speaking to the charred mask of Darth Vader, found by a young Kyp Durron during his struggle with the spirit of Exar Kun. Caedus sought Durron, now a member of the New Sith Order, into retrieving the helmet and used it as a shrine of sorts as any attempts at communicating the spirit of his grandfather were scarce (Caedus was embedded into the Dark Side, after all).

A knock on the door came and Caedus opened it to be met with the ship's commander and his chief aide, Kral Nevil, a Quarren who had transferred from the Galactic Federation's starfighting operations and into the naval fleet of the Remnant.

"Lord Caedus," he said before notifying Tahiri behind him. "My Lady…we are unable to acquire the droid on Jakku. It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian freighter."

Caedus took two slow steps toward the aquatic aide with a look of doubt under his mask.

"Are you really thinking that the droid was smart enough to steal a freighter?"

"Not exactly, sir. I had helped from a party of five beings. One of them was a girl."

Caedus was able to hold in his anger, but not Tahari, who raised her right hand and telepathically dragged Nevil's throat into her grip.

"What girl?" the assassin seethed under her teeth.

Nevil only wished he had the answer before Caedus urged his apprentice to let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

All was well in the fun and games of fixing the ship's motivator when it was caught in a tractor beam. Sora, Rey and the others saw them the mouth of a massive freighter, a hangar to be exact, swallowing them like what Monstro the whale did to Geppetto. They went to the open grating area and the door to the ship opened to the sound the blaster click and the activation of two lightsabers. As they approached the ship, Rey could see the colors of the lightsabers and their owners more carefully. One was bronze and held by a Wookiee with robes similar to her's and the other was purple, held by a young woman with black hair and a fair face. The two Jedi were guarding a white haired man with a blaster, who stood between the two and smiled.

"Jaina, Lowie…we're home."

The duo, named Lowie and Jaina, deactivated their lightsabers and took into their familiar surroundings. Rey seemed to recognize the man.

"You're Han Solo…! And this is the _Millennium Falcon!_ The ship that made the Kessel run in twelve parsecs"

"That I am," said Solo. "And in case you haven't heard of these famous Jedi…"

He opened his arms out to his comrades.

"This is Lowbacca, my first mate's nephew. And this is my daughter Jaina."

"How do you do?" Jaina said as she and Rey shook hands.

A tickling sense of familiarity in the Force had the two women staring at each other, almost as though they were sisters. But after four seconds, Jaina moved to Sora, who introduced himself and his own companions.

"You know," said she. "You remind me of a composite of my brothers Anakin and Jacen."

Then Han noticed something else.

"Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line."

"Unkar Plutt did that," Rey told him. "I thought it seemed like a mistake considering he put so much stress on the hyperdrive."

Han turned to face he and addressed his daughter and Wookiee.

"Lowie, Jaina, throw 'em in a pod and dump them off on the nearest inhabited planet."

"But I sense that they need our help," Jaina argued. "They have a droid that needs to be returned to the Galactic Federation as soon as possible!"

Finn spoke out.

"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker and his family."

Then, Han studied them very carefully.

"Yeah, I knew them. I knew Luke, Mara, Ben and everyone he trained. He even trained my daughter and Lowie."

A distant metallic "ka-chunk" filled the ambience of the ship. This seemed to worry Han.

"I hope one of the Rathtars haven't gotten loose."

He hurried out of the ship and the others followed after him.

"What's this about Rathtars?" asked Sora to Jaina.

"We're trying to stop an illegal shipment of them being sold to a death gang. As Jedi, we're protectors of the peace."

"You are a Jedi?" Rey replied.

"Yes, wasn't it obvious?"

"Forgive me, but I thought that Jedi were not the only people to carry lightsabers."

Han moved to a control panel and assumed the worst.

"Oh great. It's the Guavian Death Gang. They must have tracked us from Nantoon."

Sora popped up behind his right shoulder, asking.

"What is a Rathtar?"

"They're big and dangerous…caused the Trillia Massacre. I got three of them going to King Prana."

"And how did you get three of them on board?" asked Finn.

"My girl uses the Force to save me from hiring a bigger crew."

A hatch opened up in the floor of the hangar just as Han pushed the gang inside.

"Get below deck and stay there until I say so."

"What about BB-8?" Rey asked.

"He stays with me until I can get rid of the gang, then you can have him back and be on your way."

"What about the Rathtars?" Finn inquired. "Where are you keeping them?"

A grotesque tongue slammed into the cargo container window behind Finn, who nearly suffered a heart attack. Han pointed it out.

"There's one."

"How will you do it?" asked Goofy.

"Simple," Jaina replied, steadying her lightsaber. "We talk our way out of it like civilized beings."

The smuggler and the Jedi pair walked into a narrow corridor to see the Guavian Death Gang standing before them. A troupe of five security soldiers led by a man in a suit named Bala-Tik. The two parties were fourty feet away from each other.

"You are a dead man, Han Solo."

"Bala-Tik. What is the problem this time?"

"The problem is that we leaned you fifty thousand credits for this one job. And you also borrowed fifty thousand from Kanjiklub."

Below the floor grating, Sora, Rey, Finn, Goofy and Donald watched, not even daring to breathe.

"You know I can't trust them!"

"And neither can we," said Jaina stepping forward, ready to mind-trick the rogues. "You will take your leave and once and let us be in peace."

As Bala-Tik struggled in less-then-half-a-minute to have his mind occupied by the Force telling him what to do next, a man of brown skin and long black hair with a blaster came from another corridor, leading none other than the Kanjiklub mentioned earlier.

"Tasu Leech," Han greeted as his daughter and Lowbacca respectfully bowed. "Good to see you."

Tasu Leech, who felt that Basic seemed like a dying language, spoke to Solo in a foreign tongue.

"Wrong again, Solo. It is over for you and your children."

Tasu cocked his weapon out of bloodlust. BB-8, who was just about as nervous as the others, rolled back by an inch. Sora and the others, crawled back the other way to see them.

"Your game is old, Solo family," Bala-Tik spoke out, noticing BB-8. "There is no one in this galaxy left for you to swindle and nowhere left for you to hide, not even with the Federation. And…the Imperial Remnant is looking for a BB unit just like that one…along with five other fugitives."

BB-8 hid behind Han's leg as an epiphany came into Han's mind, Jaina and Lowbacca convincing him that they had a point. Tasu turned to another Kanjiklubber, Razoo Qin-Fee.

"Search the freighter," he ordered.

Sora and the others crawled in the opposite direction that they came, and before they even realized it, they had come to the controls.

"If we can close the blast doors in the corridor, we can trap both gangs!" exclaimed Rey.

Sora quickly went to work resetting the door fuses. But as he had crossed two wires, all the lights inside the cargo ship went out.

"Wrong fuses," Sora muttered to no one in particular.

But that was just the chance they needed, for Sora had opened the Rathtar's cages and the creatures were free to lash their tongues out at the gang members. Han, Jaina and Chewbacca took advantage of the confusion and used their lightsabers to block the deflecting shots from Kanjiklub's blasters.

"Cover me!" Han shouted to the kids. "I'll get to the _Falcon!_ "

When Sora and the others tried to find their own way back to the Falcon, their weapons were brandished, making sure that none of them were crawling with the creatures. They had turned a corner close to the hangar and found themselves face to face with a big, red, jucy Rathtar with an appetite to bite.

Sora went first with his Keyblade and hacked off the tentacles that came at him. Donald tried to cast sleeping spells on the creature, but the Rathtar seemed to bright and early to get an eternal sleep. Then, Goofy leaped into the air and used his shield to deliver a very hard blow to the top of the Rathtar. As it fell unconscious from the hit, Han urged the foreigners into the _Falcon_.

"You were right about one thing, Dad," Jaina said as they took of into space away from the gang members. "The negotiations were short."

"I think you mean aggressive negotiations," Lowie growled in his native language.

The two Jedi laughed and so did Han. His children were just like their grandparents.

Too much like their grandparents, for at the Starkiller Base on the planet of Ilum, Darth Krayt, the Sith formerly known as A'Sharad Hett, was standing before Darth Caedus, Tahiri, the Remnant military leader Grand Admiral Thrawn III (a clone of the original who had died) and his assistant, Gilad "Gil" Pellaeon via hologram, which made him look like a god amongst mortal men.

"The droid will soon be in the hands of the Federation," Krayt soothed in a crony voice. "Leading them to the last known Jedi. If the Skywalkers return, he, his wife and his son will see to it that the new Jedi will rise."

"With all do respect, my lord," Pellaeon, whose voice of reason provided civil humanity for the Remnant. "Thrawn and I shall take full responsibility for th-"

"Never mind, you two! Our strategy must change."

"You mean the Sun Crusher?" asked Tahiri.

"I believe it is ready to be piloted," Thrawn assured her. "For the time has come to destroy the co-existing parts of our government that supports the Federation., the New Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Federation will be vulnerable, and we will kill every last one of them before we reach the Skywalker family."

"Correct," Krayt smiled. "Now, go and oversee the preparations. I wish to speak with Lord Caedus and Master Veila alone."

As the two men left the black chamber, Krayt's voice began to echo.

"There has been an awakening. Can you feel it."

"I do," Caedus replied. "It has something do with the droid."

"Who has it?' Tahiri was impatient.

"The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo."

Darth Caedus' reaction was surprised, but subtle.


End file.
